


Право на наследство

by Emma_Frost



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X27 = 5<sup>10</sup> fV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право на наследство

В день похорон девятого босса Вонголы небо было прозрачным и чистым, как стекло, и вокруг говорили, что оно улыбается мертвецу.  
Савада Цунаеши стоял совсем близко у гроба, и гости даже не пытались подойти к нему — то ли уважая его скорбь, то ли побаиваясь Гокудеру. Но они не переставали говорить.  
Люди очень много говорили сегодня. Их шепот расползался по саду, как целый выводок змей, и не смолкал ни на минуту, эти голоса были удушливее, чем запах лилий, и от них у Цуны болела голова и слишком сильно стучало сердце. Он услышал, как кто-то спрашивает, почему в погребальных венках нет ирисов, ведь Девятый любил ирисы, и кто-то другой ответил, что георгины смотрятся намного лучше рядом с розами; он взглянул на гроб и подумал, что георгины действительно лучше. Когда он цеплялся за отстраненные и даже нелепые мысли, ему становилось легче.  
— На тебя смотрит губернатор Ломбардии, — сказал Дино Каваллоне над правым плечом Цуны. — Сделай вид, что ты заметил его. Мы голосуем за него на выборах.  
Цуна улыбнулся губернатору, потом протянул руку и коснулся черной бархатной ткани. Этот профиль в обрамлении цветов, утративший четкость линий, как на полустертой монете, казался ненастоящим; хотелось дотронуться до него, чтобы убедиться, что в гробу действительно Девятый. Бывший босс Вонголы становился частью ее прошлого, именем в списке, очередным портретом в восточной галерее, медленно тускнеющим воспоминанием.  
Два последних дня Цуна бродил в одиночестве по особняку в поисках глубокой печали или хотя бы сожаления, но они так и не появились. Смерть чужого, но близкого человека пробудила в нем лишь смутное беспокойство. Цуна считал, что должен испытывать какие-то другие, более сильные чувства, его удивляло, что их нет, и было стыдно перед самим собой и перед лежащим в гробу Девятым.  
Возможно, он так и не привык к мысли, что в мафии принято умирать.  
— По крайней мере, он успел отпраздновать твое восемнадцатилетие, — сказал Дино, сдвигая на кончик носа темные очки и разглядывая труп Девятого с вежливым любопытством. — Никогда не видел его таким счастливым, как тогда. Возможно, он догадывался, что скоро уйдет из этого мира… сейчас вернусь.  
— Ты опять, — упрекнул Цуна. — Не оставляй меня здесь одного.  
Дино досадливо повел плечом.  
— Что поделаешь, я распорядитель похорон. Реборн отправился к Верде для еще одного невероятно важного разговора о новом оружии и бросил все на меня. Только и успеваю носиться туда-сюда.  
Он заметил кого-то среди толпы с другой стороны беседки, махнул рукой и тут же удалился.  
Цуна оглядел своих хранителей. Они стояли справа от гроба, грустные и притихшие: Ямамото со свежим шрамом на подбородке, Гокудера с поджатыми губами и втянутыми щеками: похоже, он кусал их изнутри, чтобы удержать себя от лишних, опасных разговоров с чужими, но лицо его все равно покраснело от злости. Рехей и Кеко, как всегда, держались вместе и даже держали друг друга за руки. Кеко была необыкновенно хороша в простом черном платье и с траурной лентой в волосах; ему захотелось, чтобы она стояла рядом и заставила его думать о гораздо более приятных вещах, чем собственная совесть.  
Хибари Кея пришел на церемонию раньше всех, но сейчас отсутствовал. Наверное, проверял периметр.  
Цуна вздохнул, еще раз улыбнулся губернатору Ломбардии и напоролся взглядом на Занзаса.  
Сегодня он видел его впервые после конфликта колец.  
Занзас выглядел совсем как обычный гость, бритых висков не было и в помине. Он даже несколько странно смотрелся в обычной одежде, черной рубашке и черном костюме. Правда, перья и хвост енота он не снял даже не похороны, и это немного успокаивало. Незнакомый Занзас был гораздо более угрожающим, чем привычный.  
Он смотрел на гроб безо всякого выражения и стоял чуть в стороне, во втором ряду, между Бовино и Каркасса, но они отодвинулись от него, образовав круг, наполненный страхом и презрением. История конфликта Колец давно вышла за пределы семьи, став очередной легендой в мифологии Вонголы, и правды в ней осталось немного, потому что никто в правде и не нуждался.  
Занзас стоял в центре этого круга, засунув руки в карманы брюк и не глядя ни на кого, кроме Девятого. Потом он поднял глаза и увидел Цуну.  
Шепот снова потек по губам, как если бы его перепутали с поминальным вином.  
— После… колец… Червелло… проиграл Саваде… Вария не у дел… частные заказы… иллюзионист…  
Руки, костюмы и затылки слились в один подвижный, неясный фон. Цуна продолжал смотреть на человека, который сейчас мгновенно вспыхнул в его памяти, и вместе с ним вернулись и боль, и печаль, от которых Саваду Цунаеши успешно охраняли все прошедшие пять лет. И которые он тщетно пытался позвать обратно, чтобы оплакать смерть Девятого.  
Когда Цуна смотрел на Занзаса тогда, перед боем Неба, язык застывал во рту, а в животе перекатывался свинцовый шар страха. Он не мог объяснить, почему одно присутствие Занзаса вызывает у него такой ужас, и кажется, понял только потом, когда Девятый выпал наружу из разломанного робота, бледный и задыхающийся. Ему так часто говорили о его интуиции, что в конце концов он сам в нее поверил, больше, чем в любого другого бога.  
Или он так и не понял. Потому что потом долго еще чувствовал легкую слабость в коленях, стоило ему только вспомнить красно-карие глаза, их пронзительный блеск и взгляд, будто ввинчивающийся в переносицу.  
Но сейчас он ощущал что-то совсем иное, оно появилось глубоко внутри, между печенью и желудком, пробежало по рукам и ногам горячей волной и ускорило кровь в венах, не было больше ни страха, ни замешательства, только невероятное напряжение пронизало все его существо и теперь требовало выхода, заставляя тело вибрировать.  
Кто-то осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу.  
— Цуна, — шепнул Дино, снова появляясь сзади. — Ты в гиперрежиме, ты знаешь?  
Только сейчас он заметил, что в толпе перестали говорить, и по саду расползлась оглушительная тишина. Мертвый Девятый наконец-то удостоился минуты уважения.  
— Черт, — пробормотал Цуна, потирая горячие щеки, — я случайно. Я не собирался их пугать. Я просто…  
— Расслабься. У тебя все еще переходный возраст и легко слетает контроль. Такое вполне нормально, Реборн же предупреждал. Я думаю, — со смехом в голосе сказал Дино, — это даже хорошо, что они испугались. Теперь нам не надо объяснять им, с кем они имеют дело. Перестань нервничать, никто уже не смотрит. Только давай отойдем от гроба.  
Цуна взлохматил волосы и поправил галстук. Он все еще слышал течение пламени внутри себя.  
— Завтра собрание всех семей по поводу твоего вступления в должность. Официальная церемония назначена на пятницу. Надеюсь, Реборн вернется к тому времени. Я уже устал сам всем заниматься, — Дино потер лоб.  
Теперь он тоже смотрел на Занзаса. Занзас смотрел на Девятого.  
— Наверняка уедет сразу после похорон, — сказал Дино. — Хорошо, что он вообще появился здесь. Не надеялся, что он придет.  
— Как он мог не прийти, — возразил Цуна. — Это же его отец.  
— Точно, и все здесь знают, что он сделал с ним пять лет назад. Но его это, похоже, не волнует. Надо, чтобы он остался на оглашение завещания. Скажи ему об этом.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
— Он не станет меня слушать.  
Дино хмыкнул.  
— Это тебе твоя интуиция говорит или просто боишься, что он тебе врежет?  
— Я боюсь, что ничего не получится.  
— Цуна, — Дино не собирался отступать. — Это очень важно, пойми. Одно лишь то, что он появился здесь, уже в нашу пользу. Посмотри, как они забеспокоились. Все знают, что Вария после конфликта Колец отошла от дел, и кроме хранителей тебя никто не прикрывает. А раз он пришел на похороны, все может измениться. Или вдруг уже изменилось, а они не в курсе. Вот почему они так переполошились. Вонгола стала самой влиятельной семьей по многим причинам, но Седьмой не зря начал использовать схему с боевой группой, когда его по-настоящему припекло.  
Цуна недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Говоришь, как Реборн.  
Дино пожал плечами и улыбнулся безмятежно.  
— В конце концов, я его ученик. И ты тоже. А значит, уже думал о том же самом.  
— Все равно, — Цуна вздохнул. — Сколько бы мы ни пытались, это же Занзас. Может, он и пришел на похороны, но это не значит, что он станет со мной разговаривать.  
— Только у тебя, — сказал Дино, — и есть шанс. Ты единственный, с кем он считается. Я бы даже сказал «уважает», но он никого не уважает, он просто не знает, как это делается.  
— Точно, считается, поэтому и называет мусором… и как там еще.  
— Как бы он тебя ни называл, не обращай внимания. На всех остальных он вообще не реагирует. Смотрит так, словно ему невыносимо скучно. И он такой с самого детства.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть… — начал Цуна и осекся.  
Дино фыркнул.  
— Да ничего особенного, все то же самое. Правда, у него в юности было больше терпения, даже хватало на домашних репетиторов. Он всегда вел себя так, словно делает им одолжение. А они боялись и никогда с ним не спорили. Иногда, — Дино ухмыльнулся, — это бывало даже забавно.  
— Похоже, у тебя осталось много хороших воспоминаний о тех временах.  
— Не жалуюсь. Он, кстати, неплохо учился, правда, сам выбирал то, что хочет знать. Вряд ли стоит беседовать с ним о литературе, зато история — совсем другое дело. И историю Древнего Рима, и историю семьи он знает наизусть. Только лучше не спрашивать у него, кто победил в том или ином конфликте, — сказал Дино со смешком. — У него своя версия событий.  
— Ты что, предлагаешь мне темы для светского разговора? Почему бы тебе, — мстительно сказал Цуна, — не принять в нем участие?  
Дино замахал руками.  
— О, нет, нет, мне не до этого. Сам знаешь, какая у нас сейчас ситуация… Да? Плохо слышу тебя, — он сильнее вдавил в ухо наушник, нахмурился. — Северные ворота? Подожди минутку.  
Будущий десятый босс Вонголы Савада Цунаеши подумал, что маленький никчемный Цуна не ценил собственного счастья, пока была такая возможность.  
— Пламя Вонголы, — сказал Дино с неуловимой улыбкой, она исчезла еще до того, как успела появиться, и он исчез вместе с ней. — Разве оно не подсказало тебе ответ только что? Не мне тебя учить, как его правильно использовать.

***  
Занзас смотрел на него в упор.  
— Я уже видел завещание.  
— О, — сказал Цуна, — но разве… То есть, я думал… Его огласят только завтра.  
— Адвокат показал мне копию. Я приехал для того, чтобы подписать бумаги и покончить со всем этим дерьмом. Каваллоне тебе разве не сказал?  
— Наверное, я его неправильно понял, — пробормотал Цуна.  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Он слишком лезет в дела Вонголы и много темнит. Держал бы ты его подальше от семейных дел.  
— Дино и есть моя семья, — сказал Цуна. — Он мне как брат.  
— Каваллоне — наши банкиры, а не союзники. Так было еще сто лет назад, и за последние пять вряд ли что-то серьезно изменилось.  
Занзас прищурился, разглядывая его так, будто видел впервые.  
— Значит, завтра ты все-таки станешь боссом, Савада. И десятое поколение станет последним, — добавил он насмешливо.  
В библиотеке не использовали верхнее освещение, а шторы всегда плотно задергивали, спасая редкие гравюры и географические карты от внешнего мира. Лишь настольная лампа чертила неровный круг света на полу, и за его пределами комната погружалась в сумрак, насыщенный запахом пыли и старой телячьей кожи. Вдоль трех стен стояли высокие, до потолка, книжные шкафы, а четвертая стена — та, что с окнами и камином — была покрыта росписями. Причудливые узоры: цветы, звери, рыбы, обнаженные фигуры, фантастические существа с двумя головами или змеями вместо ног -— сплетались в орнамент, извивались, перетекали из одного в другое, словно пожирая друг друга.  
Огромный дубовый стол рассекал собой комнату, как библейский кит — океан. Книги, бумаги и безделушки покрывали его толстым бесформенным слоем, как будто никто никогда и не пытался их разобрать и разложить по местам.  
Цуна вытащил из чернильницы перо и повертел в руках. Им давно не пользовались, остатки чернил на металлическом кончике засохли и порыжели.  
— Девятый оставил письмо, — сказал Цуна. — Оно адресовано всем нам. Его должны были прочесть завтра, на оглашении завещания, но, раз ты уже все знаешь, можешь прочесть его сейчас.  
Занзас уже облюбовал старое кожаное кресло и явно не собирался покидать его ради настолько незначительного события.  
— Сам прочти, — сказал он. — Здесь темно. Давай, Савада, громко и с выражением.  
— Конечно, — согласился Цуна, извлекая письмо из кармана. Он и не сомневался, что читать придется ему, поэтому успел заранее потренироваться.  
Почерк у Девятого был мелкий и затейливый, поэтому Цуна сунул листок прямо под лампу и наклонился низко над столом.  
— «Дорогие дети, — прочел он первую строчку и тут же покосился на Занзаса. — Я, девятый глава семьи Вонгола, Тимотео Изакко ди…  
— Эту часть можешь пропустить, — сказал Занзас. — Или ты до сих пор не запомнил, как его звали?  
Он сидел в кресле, закрыв глаза и вытянув ноги, но эта расслабленная поза выглядела обманчиво, как спящая кошка. Цуне даже не нужно было стоять рядом, чтобы ощущать его напряжение, оно пронизывало собой комнату.  
— Вы прочтете это письмо уже после того, как я покину этот мир. Надеюсь, моя смерть не причинит вам слишком много грусти и бесплодных сожалений. К несчастью, я оставляю Вонголу в не лучшие для нее времена. Как бы ни стремился я сохранить мир и принести процветание всем семьям альянса, есть внешние обстоятельства, преодолеть которые мне не под силу.  
— Он пытается сказать, что на нас наехали, — объяснил Занзас.  
— За свою многолетнюю историю Вонгола не раз оказывалась в трудной ситуации и выдержала столько сражений, что ее судьба может сравниться с судьбой самой Италии. Я потерял двух сыновей в мафиозных войнах и надеялся, что нам более не придется браться за оружие ради спасения близких, но мои ожидания не оправдались. Печально признавать, но сейчас судьба Вонголы тяжким бременем ложится на плечи ее следующего босса. А он слишком юн и неопытен, чтобы успешно противостоять угрозе, что надвигается на семью слишком неожиданно и скоро.  
Цуна потер глаза, уже уставшие от долгого изучения латинских букв, и продолжил:  
— Я прошу благословения неба для Савады Цунаеши, который станет моим преемником, и надеюсь, что пламенный дух Вонголы никогда не оставит его волю и никогда не потухнет в его душе. Я обращаюсь к хранителям Десятого, которые уже показали себя достойными защитниками семьи и самоотверженными…  
— Здесь их нет, — сказал Занзас. — И они никого не интересуют. Пропускай.  
— Эм… сейчас… иначе внутренние конфликты могут разрушить ее необратимо. В эти скорбные времена вы должны встать рядом плечом к плечу и стать настоящей семьей. Я надеюсь, что мой сын Зан… Занзас … — Цуна глотнул воздуха и продолжил, — также не оставит Вонголу без своей поддержки. Несмотря на то, что мы так и не успели уладить …  
— …некоторые разногласия, — подсказал Занзас.  
— …я верю, что в его сердце все еще сильны любовь к Вонголе и желание яростно защищать ее от любого внешнего врага, как было в ту пору, когда Вария сражалась за нас в конфликте Оливкового масла.  
— Нашел, что вспоминать, — с ухмылкой сказал Занзас. Цуна понял, что мимолетное упоминание прошлого доставило ему удовольствие.  
— …каждый из вас является частью Вонголы, а часть ее всегда будет принадлежать вам, и какие бы проблемы ни возникали перед вами в дальнейшем, помните, что вы всегда сможете преодолеть их ради спасения семьи. Сама ее судьба свидетельствует о том, что каждый из глав и хранителей находил в себе силы предпочесть общее благо личным интересам во имя… во имя…  
— Что это ты замолчал? — поинтересовался Занзас.  
Цуна почесал в затылке.  
— Я забыл, что такое «бенессере».  
— Благоденствие.  
— И фели… «феличита».  
— Тоже ничего особенного. Давай дальше.  
— …Лишь вместе мы сможем выстоять против тех, кто угрожает самому нашему существованию. Вонгола должна быть едина, только так она обретет победу и сохранит истинную честь и гордость.  
Цуна облегченно выдохнул.  
— Подпись: Тимотео Изакко ди…  
— Это можно публиковать в газете вместо некролога, — снова прервал Занзас, сминая в ладонях подлокотники. — Хитрая старая лисица.  
— Оно, — нерешительно уточнил Цуна, — показалось тебе слишком коротким?  
— Оно показалось мне слишком занудным даже для него. Но дело свое он знает. Отлично расписал, что тебя ждет в ближайшем будущем, если никто не будет утирать тебе сопли. Даже про оливковый конфликт напомнил, и не просто так. Мы тогда чуть не проиграли. Сядь, — бросил Занзас. — Что ты там встал. Десятый.  
Цуна подошел ближе и опустился на деревянный стул с высокой резной спинкой. Выпрямился. Рельефный узор больно впивался в спину.  
— Что? — спросил Занзас. — Молчишь?  
— Не я, — сказал Цуна, — должен был стоять рядом с этим гробом.  
Занзас даже усмехался лениво, только одним углом рта.  
— Ты всегда занимаешь чужое место, разве нет?  
— Он любил тебя, — быстро сказал Цуна. — Всегда любил, до последнего.  
Занзас приоткрыл один глаз — словно прицелился.  
— Ты дурак или такой же, как он? Ты что, не понял, почему он написал письмо по-итальянски? И почему составил именно такое завещание? Все, чего он хочет — чтобы я нянчился с тобой и чтобы тебя не замочили слишком быстро, для этого он готов достать меня хоть с того света. При чем здесь любовь, Савада.  
Цуна упрямо помотал головой.  
— Он никогда не переставал считать тебя частью своей семьи. Он не стал бы просить о помощи того, кто ему чужой.  
— Значит, все-таки понимаешь. Эти, — Занзас махнул рукой, — которые стояли там у гроба с грустными рожами и приносили соболезнования. Они набросятся на тебя, как свора собак, стоит тебе повернуться к ним спиной. Уже на этих похоронах они решают, как им похоронить следующего босса Вонголы.  
— Я знаю. Именно поэтому Девятый…  
— Девятый, Девятый… — передразнил Занзас. — Вот что я действительно хочу знать. Он умер сам или кто-то отправил его на тот свет?  
Цуна вскочил со стула. И тут же сел обратно.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Я же не слепой, — сейчас он разговаривал со спиной Занзаса. Тот достал из шкафа графин и примеривался к стакану виски. — Джессо и Джильонеро начали договариваться друг с другом, хотя раньше ничто их не объединяло. Пока что это касается только бизнеса. Но так будет недолго. Да и в письме старик намекает на то, что ублюдки зашевелились и вот-вот вылезут из своих нор. Его смерть выглядит слишком удобной для них, чтобы считать ее случайной.  
— Значит, — сказал Цуна, — ты все еще интересуешься делами Вонголы?  
— Слухи бродят повсюду, и тебе тоже пора навострить уши. Если не хватает мозгов, включи свое гребаное чутье, это ты умеешь.  
Сейчас чутье подсказывало Цуне, что нельзя останавливаться, нужно продолжать говорить, лишь бы разговор не закончился, лишь бы не позволить ему уйти прочь из этой комнаты с фресками, старыми книжными шкафами, дымным запахом виски и призраком Девятого в зеркале над камином.  
— Здесь, — Занзас щелкнул пальцами по корешкам книг, — все и началось. Он всегда запирал библиотеку, когда уходил, но позади одного шкафа есть тайный ход из сада. Его сделал кто-то из прежних владельцев дома. Я нашел его сам, старик даже не знал о нем.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— В старом доме ничего не меняется. Столько бесполезных воспоминаний.  
— Воспоминания не бывают бесполезными, — сказал Цуна. — Они бывают болезненными, но бесполезными — никогда.  
Занзас будто и не слышал его.  
— Потом, — продолжил он, — именно здесь я нашел дневник. На одной из полок, среди книг. А потом здесь я и схватил его… Тимотео. В этом самом месте.  
Свет настольной лампы едва дотягивался до его лица; Цуна видел его профиль, тающий в полумраке, и край улыбки, похожей на оскал. Ему даже показалось, что Занзас щелкнул зубами.  
— Я схватил его, — процедил Занзас, — чтобы убить и забрать у него власть. Я поступил так, потому что мне было плевать на него. Я просто хотел быть боссом. Вот о чем ты должен думать сейчас, придурок. Старику уже не о чем беспокоиться, но ты! запомни: я тебе не защитник. Для тебя я еще хуже, чем вся эта шваль из других семей. Никогда не думал, что я могу попробовать еще раз?  
— Ты врешь, — сказал Цуна. — И сейчас, и тогда. Врешь и пытаешься самого себя убедить. Этот дом ты до сих пор считаешь своим. Дом твоего отца.  
У него не было в этом никаких сомнений, у него не было никаких доказательств, у него было только его чутье, он все знал о Занзасе еще пять лет назад.  
— Иди к дьяволу, Савада.  
Занзас добавил к своим словам короткое итальянское ругательство и хрустнул бокалом о каминную полку.  
— Он может сколько угодно болтать о семье и наследии Вонголы, ему не купить меня так дешево. Завтра я разберусь с делами и сваливаю. Когда тебя угробят, я за это выпью.  
Он передернул плечами и направился к дверям.  
— А ну стой, — сказал Цуна.  
Его пламя никогда не было пламенем гнева, но сейчас вполне могло бы им стать. Он опять не заметил, как вошел в гиперрежим.  
— Занзас, — позвал Цуна. — Если ты забыл, я тебе напомню.  
— Хм? — тот повернулся. — А, ну да. С этими глазами ты как животное. Лучше бы никому их не показывал. А где твои перчатки? Потерял?  
— Ты сказал, что я должен опасаться тебя, — сказал Цуна. — Потому что ты можешь попробовать еще раз. Давай. Пробуй. Где твои пистолеты? Неужели не взял с собой?  
— Пф, — сказал Занзас. — Хочешь поискать?  
Он смотрел на Цуну равнодушно и устало, словно и не было в нем уже той ярости, которая чуть не сожгла их обоих дотла в Битве Неба. Потухла она или выгорела от своей чрезмерной силы, неважно, сейчас Цуна собирался вернуть ее обратно любым способом.  
— Отвали, — сказал Занзас. — Это был длинный и паршивый день. Я иду спать.  
Цуна вздохнул. Пламя малой мощности требовало слишком много сил и хорошего контроля, у него сейчас не было ни того, ни другого, но и времени у него тоже не было. Он сжал ладонь и направил вспыхнувший кулак точно в лицо Занзаса, снизу, в челюсть, заранее зная, что тот блокирует его и отлетит вместе с ударной волной к ближайшему шкафу.  
— Да ты спятил, кретин, — сказал Занзас, повисая на полках и уворачиваясь от падающих книг. — Мы же в библиотеке. Она вспыхнет, как спичка.  
— От огня вспыхнет, — ответил Цуна. — А от льда -— нет.  
Он подошел вплотную, и Занзас смотрел не отрываясь на мерцающий огненный свет в его руках. Но на его лице не было ни страха, ни интереса, когда лед накрыл его руку и побежал по ней к плечу, превращаясь в полудоспех из переливчатых кристаллов.  
Цуна даже кресло ему притащил и толкнул в него спиной.  
— А теперь, — сказал он, — мы поговорим еще раз.  
Занзас осклабился.  
— Валяй. Разговаривай.  
Он повернул голову и размял шею, потом попробовал двинуть плечом и поморщился.  
— Больно? — спросил Цуна, наклоняясь. — Хорошо.  
— Не шевелись, — добавил он, — так ты только самому себе навредишь.  
Занзас уставился на него снизу вверх, глаза у него стали совсем темные и совсем красные, и в них Цуна видел свое отражение, оно было похоже на огонь свечи.  
— Ха, — сказал Занзас после паузы, — с пламенем на башке ты очень смелый, да, Савада? Ну и что ты собрался делать? Это ледяное дерьмо — единственное, на что ты способен. А потом снова станешь самим собой. Жалким сопляком.  
— Ты прав, — придвинувшись к его уху, произнес Цуна, — Девятого убили.  
Если бы Занзас не был скован льдом, он бы вздрогнул, Цуна понял это по тому, как дернулся его кадык.  
— Мы скрыли это, — продолжил он. — С помощью Шамала. Но его убийцы знают, что мы лжем. В «цедеф» завелся шпион. Или даже несколько. Иемицу был тяжело ранен и сейчас лежит в госпитале Вонголы. Мне продолжать, или тебе все еще неинтересно?  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Ты шепчешь, — сказал он тихо, — потому что тебя могут прослушивать или это опять твои тупые детские игры в мафию?  
— Это не игры, Занзас. Мы должны объединиться, чтобы защитить семью и всех, кто на нас рассчитывает. Сейчас не время для драк, нужно забыть о них и двигаться дальше. То, о чем говорит Девятый в своем завещании. Единая, сильная Вонгола, которую невозможно победить.  
— Он лишил меня права на Вонголу, а Вонголу — прав на меня. Сильная она или слабая, я уже ничего ей не должен.  
— Он считал, что ты не достоин ее. И ты постоянно доказываешь, что он был прав, — Цуна слушал собственный голос словно со стороны. Кто-то другой в его теле произносил эти слова, потому что они были необходимы. — Посмотри на себя. Сколько лет прошло, а ты продолжаешь себя жалеть. И ничего не хочешь сделать, чтобы что-то изменить. Если бы ты действительно был Вонголой, ты бы знал, что есть вещи важнее твоих обид.  
— Или, — добавил он, смягчая тон, — на самом деле ты знаешь? просто делаешь вид, что тебя это не волнует?  
— Мне похрен, что ты там считаешь.  
— Хочешь ты этого или нет, родственник ты ему или нет, все равно ты Вонгола.  
— Я-то еще возможно. А вот ты точно нет.  
— Я босс Вонголы, — сказал Цуна, — а значит, и твой тоже.  
Занзас сначала шумно втянул воздух, а потом расхохотался во все горло.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, — выдавил он сквозь смех, — это уже что-то новое. Сколько своих пилюль ты проглотил? У тебя крыша поехала.  
Цуна нахмурился.  
— Прекрати. Думаешь, я не знаю, как тебе сейчас плохо? Два дня назад мой собственный отец был на грани между жизнью и смертью, он едва выжил. Страшно представить, что было бы со мной, если бы ему не повезло. А ведь я никогда не считал его хорошим отцом.  
— Девятый, — выплюнул Занзас, — мне не отец.  
— Ты постоянно говоришь об этом, но разве ты в это веришь? Говоришь, хотел убить его и отнять у него власть… но разве ты сделал хоть что-нибудь из этого? Ты злился на него, ты хотел причинить ему боль, ты пытался отомстить. Засунул его в большого железного робота и устроил так, чтобы за тебя все сделал кто-нибудь другой. Разве ты не вел себя, — Цуна сделал паузу, — как обиженный ребенок?  
— Это уже неважно, — сказал Занзас скучающим тоном. — Теперь он сдох наконец. У меня сегодня праздник, Савада. Лучше, чем гребаное Рождество.  
— Неправда. Ты так и не смог убить его собственными руками. И Девятый тоже не смог убить тебя, когда ты предал...  
— Не болтай о том, что тебя не касается.  
— Ты должен помириться с отцом. Хотя бы после его смерти.  
— Ты должен заткнуться. Мелкое дерьмо.  
— Можешь оскорблять меня сколько угодно, это не изменит моих намерений. Если я даже тебя не сумею убедить, что могу поступать как Вонгола, как мне убедить в этом семьи альянса?  
— Твои проблемы, — сказал Занзас. — Вонгола ты или хрен с горы, я бы на их месте постарался убрать тебя как можно скорее. В ситуации, когда ты будешь к этому не готов. Например, завтра.  
Он снова дернул шеей и поморщился, видимо, лед сдавливал ее слишком сильно.  
— Если ты действительно Десятый, незачем использовать пламя или лед, чтобы убедить меня. Но без этого тебе будет слишком страшно, так? Тебе все еще страшно, — он скривился презрительно. — Заканчивай с этим. Хватит уже трепаться о бессмысленных вещах.  
— Если хочешь, — произнес Цуна и дотронулся до ледяной корки на его груди, — я могу заморозить тебя еще немного. Я могу замораживать тебя по частям, пока мы будем разговаривать, но мы все равно продолжим разговор.  
Часы на камине завершили его фразу торжественным музыкальным звоном и пробили семь раз.  
Занзас замер от неожиданности, но тут же ухмыльнулся. Весело и даже одобрительно.  
— А Реборн все-таки научил тебя кое-чему, — сказал он. — Ха. Можешь продолжать, мне похрен. Заморозь меня целиком, снова. Хотя бы не увижу, как Вонгола будет уничтожена из-за того, что ты такой бесполезный слабак. Надоело.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Если ты настаиваешь.  
Он протянул руку и положил ее поверх запястья Занзаса, слегка сжал пальцы. Кольцо Неба отозвалось на его желание сгустком пламени, оно окутало камень, загорелось ярче, словно подпитываясь из него. Огненные языки, длинные и извивающиеся, как листья растений на фресках, расползались в стороны, облизывали и плавили лед, он испарялся с легким шипением и падал мелкими водяными каплями на ковер.  
— Я думал, для этого нужны семь колец, а не одно, — заметил Занзас, наблюдая за тем, как кольцо Неба постепенно успокаивается и меркнет. Он вытер ладони о брюки и сжал кулаки, разминая их.  
— А, — сказал Цуна. — Это заблуждение. Все семь колец вовсе не обязательны. Их можно использовать, а можно и нет. На самом деле достаточно лишь пламени неба… и моей воли.  
Он мягко, извиняюще улыбнулся. Пламя еще не оставило его, но уже не переполняло энергией, а тихо тлело внутри, согревая и расслабляя. Поэтому он пропустил момент, когда ему вернули прямой в челюсть и опрокинули спиной на мокрый ковер.  
— Ну? — Занзас навис над ним, раздраженный, большой и жаркий. — Что там, говоришь, у тебя с намерениями, засранец? Все свои фокусы показал? Давай-ка еще.  
Он стиснул плечи Цуны так, словно собирался раздавить их, его ладони были жесткими и горячими, из-под них полыхнул огонь, и ткань под ними сгорела в одно мгновение.  
Цуна широко раскрыл глаза и вскрикнул, его тело изогнулось в судороге, пламя разошлось по его венам во всех направлениях, ему даже показалось, что огонь вырвался из-под его век -— но невыносимый жар тут же сменился мягким, обволакивающим теплом, в котором он растворялся весь и не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног.  
— Вот ублюдок, — сказал Занзас почти ласково; в его голосе переплелись восхищение и зависть. — Сколько пламени ты можешь выдержать?  
— Шрамы проступили, — пробормотал Цуна. Он потрогал их, так осторожно, как если бы гладил шкуру тигра.  
Занзас отпихнул его и поднялся на ноги.  
— Черт, как же ты достал. Хочется поджарить тебя всякий раз, когда я тебя вижу.  
Он пнул кресло, потому что оно мешало ему пройти, и направился к шкафу с виски.  
Цуна сидел на полу, наклонив голову и пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
Дверь скрипнула очень тихо, словно просила извинения за то, что открылась.  
— Ужин подали, — Дино заинтересованно разглядывал обугленные дыры на рубашке Цуны. — Хмм, тренируетесь?  
Все-таки он всегда оставался по-настоящему заботливым старшим братом.  
— Заткнулся бы, — посоветовал Занзас. — Этот ваш Десятый такой же жулик, каким был мой старик. Слабакам всегда приходится выкручиваться.  
Шрамы на его лице постепенно исчезали.  
— Они завтра приедут, — добавил он. — Приготовь нам комнаты, Каваллоне. Те, что на втором этаже в западном крыле. И столовую. Было чертовски остроумно со стороны Девятого отписать мне половину этого дома.  
Цуне очень хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее, поэтому он заставил себя промолчать.

***  
— На самом деле, — вздохнул Цуна, — я понятия не имею, почему он остался.  
Никто ему не ответил, даже книжный шкаф промолчал, а портреты на стенах и подавно.  
Вечернее солнце тянулось через подоконник, золотило танцующие в воздухе пылинки, падало на пол, обливая край ковра. Осень забиралась в комнату через полуоткрытые окна, вместе с запахом влажной земли и хризантем, травянистым и чуть горьковатым. Осень в здешних местах была теплой, сонной, природа будто замирала в летаргии надолго, так и не поверив до конца, что ей опять придется умирать.  
Настенные часы пробили пять раз, в терцию с отдаленным звоном колокола. Их хриплый звук был похож на карканье большого старого ворона.  
Цуна выглянул из окна и посмотрел вниз, в сад, там тоже никого не было, кроме черно-белого кота, что пробирался среди цветов с откровенно разбойничьим видом. Цуна свистнул ему, и кот тут же с мявканьем удрал в кусты, его хвост торчал возмущенно и боевито.  
— Сколько можно бродить по городу, — буркнул Цуна, с тоской глядя в сторону соседних холмов. — Пора бы им уже возвращаться.  
Он заметил, что испачкал пальцы в пыли, когда взялся за внешний край подоконника. Огляделся по сторонам, выбирая, обо что вытереть руку, ничего не нашел, поэтому нарисовал на стекле испачканным пальцем рожицу. Волосы у человечка торчали в стороны, как его собственные.  
— Чувствуешь себя странно? — спросил его Цуна. — Я тоже.  
— Задумчивый вид тебе не идет, — услышал он в ответ.  
Цуна размазал рисунок ладонью, с удовольствием ощутив под пальцами прохладное стекло.  
— Реборн, — сказал он. — Хотя бы ты здесь. Все ушли в город смотреть на праздник.  
— Тебе тоже стоило пойти, — заметил Реборн. — День Рождества Девы Марии совпадает с праздником урожая, и местные всегда пышно его отмечают. Пекут хлеб, наливают всем вина... а таких яблочных пирогов ты нигде больше не попробуешь, поверь мне.  
Цуна махнул рукой.  
— Я не голоден. Да и настроение не праздничное. Похороны были совсем недавно, — добавил он тише.  
Реборн запрыгнул рядом с ним на подоконник и прислонился спиной к стеклу.  
— Давай, — сказал он, — расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит. Ты выглядишь встревоженным, Цуна. Уже довольно давно.  
Цуна ответил не сразу. Возможно, всему виной был пьянящий осенний воздух и солнечное тепло, растекавшееся по телу, оно слегка усыпляло и погружало в ленивую меланхолию. Стоило начать размышлять о причине сомнений, как она казалась глупой и надуманной, но он не мог перестать волноваться еще с тех самых пор, как поставил подпись под договором о признании себя наследником Девятого.  
— Не понимаю, — медленно произнес он, — почему он согласился жить здесь? Да, я сам его уговаривал... потому что ты сказал мне сделать это.  
Реборн чуть слышно хмыкнул.  
— Но я думал, что он откажется. Никогда не примет наследство Тимотео. Даже когда пытался убедить его, все равно не верил до конца.  
Он замолчал, но Реборн не спешил отвечать.  
— И? — вместо этого сказал он.  
Цуна пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Просто что-то здесь не так. Странно все это.  
— Хочешь сказать, — Реборн улыбнулся уголком рта, — Занзас что-то задумал против тебя? Решил воспользоваться ситуацией и попробовать еще раз? Повторить то, что много лет назад закончилось неудачей?  
— Нет! — запротестовал Цуна. — Я не пытаюсь сказать, что...  
Реборн вздохнул, изобразив разочарование.  
— А я уже решил было, что ты наконец-то начал думать как босс.  
Цуна покачал головой.  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Я не могу объяснить... Но он остался по какой-то другой причине.  
"И я не уверен, что хочу ее знать", — сказал бы прежний Савада Цунаеши, но новый уже не мог себе такого позволить.  
Реборн заложил руки за спину и прошелся по подоконнику от одной распахнутой створки окна к другой.  
— Если ты не доверяешь Занзасу, — его тон был серьезным, а взгляд сосредоточенным, — ты должен сделать то, что сделал бы настоящий глава Вонголы в таком случае.  
— Что именно? — рассеянно отозвался Цуна, глядя мимо него в окно. — Эй, смотри, кто-то приехал. Машина подъезжает к дому.  
— М? — Реборн повернулся и тоже уставился на ворота, возле которых уже суетился Бельфегор. Леви стоял возле большой клумбы хризантем и докладывал в рацию.  
— Мы кого-то ждем? — спросил Цуна.  
— Почему меня спрашивает об этом десятый босс Вонголы? Это ты должен знать, кто приезжает в твой дом и зачем. А если не знаешь, — он подвинулся ближе и больно ущипнул Цуну за предплечье, — тогда стоит все выяснить, не так ли? Тебе пора перестать задавать вопросы и начать находить ответы на них самостоятельно.  
Он взглянул на часы и легко соскочил на пол.  
— Совсем скоро они вернутся. У тебя не так много времени.  
Цуна продолжал наблюдать за тем, что происходит у ворот. Он видел, как длинный черный лимузин въехал на дорожку и пробрался мимо розовых кустов к дому, и как дверца открылась, выпуская стройную женскую фигуру в шляпке с вуалью и облегающем платье.  
— Женщина, — удивленно произнес Цуна. — Реборн, ты знаешь ее... Реборн?  
В комнате снова никого не было, а с портрета на восточной стене, выхваченный из тени солнечным лучом, ласково и зло улыбался Второй Вонгола.

Он толком не знал, зачем пришел на другую половину дома. С самого дня похорон он избегал приходить сюда, ведь ему не о чем было говорить с тем, кто теперь здесь жил, да и любой их разговор тут же обрывался настороженным молчанием, нарушить которое могли разве что ехидные реплики Сквало или Бельфегора. И Цуна был даже признателен им за это.  
Но сейчас он пришел сюда не раздумывая, ноги будто сами вели его в нужном направлении, и в коридоре недалеко от комнат Занзаса он снова увидел ту женщину из машины — она шла навстречу, в сопровождении Бельфегора и Сквало. Леви с ними не было, видимо, он остался у ворот.  
Лицо ее все еще было под вуалью. Когда она прошла рядом, Цуна успел заметить прядь темных волос, выбившуюся из-под шляпки, и блестящую цепочку на шее; неизвестная женщина проскользнула мимо быстро, как тень, оставив после себя смутный аромат угрозы и осеннего сада.  
Бельфегор фыркнул и зловеще улыбнулся Цуне всеми зубами сразу.  
Шелест ее юбки был тихим и волнующим, и Цуна тут же вспомнил, как шелестит юбка Кеко — этот слабый звук вызывал у него мгновенное смятение, щеки становились горячими, а кончики пальцев холодели, и ослепительно страшно было представлять себе ее тело под тонким слоем ткани. Когда Цуна находился рядом с Кеко, он чувствовал ее запах необыкновенно остро и втягивал его ноздрями жадно и опасливо — а вдруг заметит? — и не помнил точно, когда приобрел такую привычку. Еще совсем недавно он мог любоваться ею, не думая о том, какова ее кожа на ощупь. Но он все еще не мог увидеть ее в своем воображении совсем без одежды.  
Он даже думал поделиться этими странностями с Реборном, но живо представил себе, как тот произносит скучающим и едким тоном: "Босс Вонголы — девственник, какой позор для семьи", и быстро отказался от этой мысли.  
Он пытался смотреть порно, чтобы привыкнуть к своим новым ощущениям, но слишком смущался, представляя на месте героя и героини себя и Кёко, и ни разу не досмотрел ни один фильм до конца. Потому что она была не такая. Она не могла издавать такие звуки, не могла стонать низким голосом и бесстыдно раздвигать ноги, а когда женщина на экране брала член своего партнера в рот, Цуна и вовсе не выдерживал, зажмуривался и выключал фильм, и потом, краснея от стыда и возбуждения, шел в ванную, чтобы в несколько быстрых и рваных движений довести себя до разрядки.  
— Что ты тут забыл?  
Он вздрогнул, очнувшись от воспоминаний.  
— Это не твоя часть дома, Савада Цунаеши, — сказал Сквало, нависая над ним и выделяя интонацией его имя. — Тебе нечего делать здесь.  
Цуна огляделся по сторонам и понял, что стоит прямо перед дверью, за которой скрылась неизвестная женщина.  
Сквало молча ждал его ответа.  
— Я видел, — произнес Цуна сухим, бесцветным голосом. Он звучал, как чужой. — Сюда привезли человека. Женщину. Кто она?  
Сквало привалился к стене, скрестил руки на груди, прищурился. Ухмыльнулся, вздергивая края губ и обнажая клыки.  
— А ты сам, — он сделал паузу, — не догадываешься?  
Его улыбка была, как всегда, хищной и насмешливой, но Цуне почудилось в ней что-то неправильное. Этакое напряженное ожидание, словно Сквало надеялся, что Цуна сейчас оттолкнет его и войдет в комнату.  
Возможно, ему просто показалось.  
Цуна нерешительно посмотрел на дверь. Обвел взглядом тяжелую бронзовую ручку.  
— Это спальня Девятого, — сказал он все тем же чужим голосом. — Что там делает неизвестная женщина?  
В этот момент за дверью раздался глухой увесистый стук, будто что-то тяжелое уронили на пол.  
Сквало скривился раздраженно и быстрым, едва уловимым движением скользнул к двери, перекрывая вход.  
— Все правильно, Савада, — сказал он, уже не пытаясь замаскировать свой оскал весельем. — Это спальня Девятого Вонголы, и там внутри сейчас гребаная шлюха.  
Цуна не совсем понял, кого именно Сквало имел в виду.  
Зато почувствовал, как краска приливает к лицу, и услышал тихий смешок Бельфегора, и не знал, что на это можно ответить — а Сквало продолжал смотреть на него, нахмурившись и продолжая ждать его решения.  
Собственно, решил Цуна, он не имеет ничего против шлюх в спальне Девятого Вонголы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, развернулся и пошел куда-то вперед, всячески пытаясь удержать себя от мыслей о том, что сейчас происходит за дверью.  
Еще одна дверь вдруг появилась перед ним, тяжелая, из темного, почти черного дерева — он не помнил, как открывал ее, когда шел сюда. Он взялся за ручку и толкнул, дверь подалась неожиданно легко, Цуна шагнул вперед и провалился в темноту, куда-то глубоко вниз.

Он очнулся в неизвестном месте, среди каменных стен, украшенных подсвечниками в виде факелов. Вместо свечей в них торчали лампы, но их тусклый свет едва разбавлял темноту. Цуна дотронулся до стены, поднимаясь — она оказалась сырой и пахла плесенью; определенно, он угодил в подземелье. Он вытер ладонь о брюки и огляделся.  
— Эй! — крикнул Цуна в глубину коридора. — Эй, эй!  
Его крик вернулся обратно, не успев уйти далеко.  
Он понятия не имел, в какой точке дома находится. Куда бы Цуна ни бросил взгляд, он упирался лишь в темные каменные плиты. Пол в подземном коридоре тоже состоял из аккуратных, гладких плит, которые расчерчивали его на клетки.  
Цуна сделал было шаг вперед, но нога его замерла в воздухе, не коснувшись пола. Его остановило странное предчувствие, к которому он уже привык и которое раз за разом давало знать о себе, сковывая движения и сжимая грудную клетку.  
"Не делай этого".  
Голос прозвучал в его голове так отчетливо, что Цуна вздрогнул и похолодел. В застывшей мрачной тишине громко билось его сердце, будто отскакивая от стен. Казалось, если он прислушается как следует, то услышит, как сбегают вниз с потолка мельчайшие капельки воды.  
Чувство опасности шевельнулось в груди, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Он почему-то знал, что сейчас надо наступить на ту клетку пола, что находилась слева от его ботинка. Он не мог шагнуть ни в какую другую сторону, он был абсолютно уверен, что этот выбор — единственно возможный. И он его сделал.  
Плита под ногой завибрировала, загудела, где-то в глубине стен со скрежетом двигались механизмы, квадраты пола справа и слева начали поочередно оседать вниз, проваливаться в никуда. Он стоял, сжав плечи и слегка согнувшись, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, как пространство вокруг него распадается на фрагменты — а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что перед ним осталась лишь узкая дорожка из плит, единственный путь вперед по каменному коридору.  
Он прошел совсем немного и тут же уткнулся в развилку. Ему показалось, что коридор, уходящий влево, ведет ниже, а тот, что уводил направо, наоборот, наверх; может быть, всего лишь показалось, но он решил довериться интуиции, что никогда не подводила его прежде.  
Однако стоило ему сделать еще десяток шагов вперед и повернуть за угол, как из темноты выступила стена и преградила путь.  
Он вернулся назад, но коридор теперь выглядел иначе. Прохода в противоположную сторону больше не было, он успел исчезнуть, пока Цуна делал свой неправильный выбор.  
— Реборн, — неуверенно позвал Цуна, — это ведь не еще одна проверка, правда? Их было достаточно. Я уже все понял.  
Он говорил это, не надеясь, что ему ответят, просто слова, произнесенные вслух, нарушали бесконечную тишину и немного успокаивали; в какой-то момент он чуть не рассмеялся. Десятый босс Вонголы заблудился в собственном особняке. Чтобы посмеяться над этим, даже не нужно быть безумным принцем.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Цуна. — Чего вы все опять хотите от меня. Я не уверен, что уже готов. И не знаю, когда буду.  
Он снова подошел к стене. Ему почудилось, что она выглядела несколько иначе, чем остальные. Если все это было испытанием, возможно, в ней скрывался какой-то трюк. Поэтому Цуна протянул руку и положил ее на неровную каменную поверхность. И тут же почувствовал под ладонью тонкие линии, врезанные в тело камня.  
Он немного подвигал рукой вверх и вниз, проследил пальцами каждую из линий. На стене было вырезано несколько концентрических кругов.  
— Так и знал, — вздохнул Цуна. — Испытание.  
Он положил ладонь в центр и слегка надавил, и камень вокруг нее тут же вспыхнул золотом, круги ярко засветились в темноте, внутри них начали мерцать символы, появляясь и исчезая один за другим.  
Шершавая поверхность под его ладонью задрожала, очертания кругов стали смазанными, вся стена целиком пошла волнами, словно вдруг обратилась в стену темной воды. Он сначала отдернул руку, а потом снова дотронулся, и пальцы его действительно погрузились во что-то холодное и влажное; похоже, теперь они могли пройти сквозь стену.  
Все пространство вокруг стало светлым и прозрачным — будто Цуну заперли в многослойной коробке из дымчатого стекла, и справа от него, почти совсем рядом, двигались смутно различимые фигуры. Он готов был закричать, чтобы позвать на помощь, но остановился, потому что узнал одну из фигур. И теперь всматривался в нее, пока ему не пришлось сморгнуть. А потом он увидел.  
Ту самую. Гребаную шлюху в спальне Девятого Вонголы.  
Женщина, темноволосая и пышногрудая, стояла на коленях перед Занзасом. Ее голова двигалась равномерно и уверенно над его бедрами, и незачем было приглядываться, чтобы понять, чем она занята.  
Но он все равно пригляделся.  
Девица брала член в рот глубоко и старательно, и рука Занзаса на ее затылке скорее удерживала, чем принуждала. Цуна видел такие женские тела в тех фильмах, что не сумел досмотреть до конца. Чувственные, развитые, гибкие в пояснице, двигающиеся плавно и спокойно. Женщина подавалась вперед, прижималась грудью к чужим коленям, негромко стонала, то ли изображая удовольствие, то ли действительно его испытывая.  
Цуна сглотнул слюну, вдруг собравшуюся во рту. И перевел взгляд выше и левее. На Занзаса.  
Отсюда он хорошо видел потемневшие шрамы на его лице и глаза, переливающиеся красным, как во время пламенной атаки. Занзас сидел на кровати, откинувшись назад и опираясь на руки, и шрамы оплетали мускулы снизу вверх, подчеркивая рельеф. Каждый раз, когда женщина наклонялась ниже и ласкала ртом его член, он напрягал спину и плечи, и шрамы двигались на его теле, будто сами по себе.  
Цуна сглотнул еще раз и попытался отвлечься. Все, что он сейчас смог себе вообразить, это шорох платья Кеко и ее смех — и тут же дернул головой, отмахиваясь от воспоминаний. Кеко не могла оказаться на месте этой женщины и в таком положении. Он вообще не мог представить себе секс с Кеко.  
В этот момент в груди больно сдавило все тем же неясным предчувствием. Видение пошло рябью, меняясь на глазах, трансформируясь во что-то иное; картинка вернулась, но вместо темноволосой женщины рядом с Занзасом Цуна увидел совсем другого человека.  
Вместо женщины с большой грудью и хрупкими запястьями на коленях стоял Савада Цунаеши, полностью голый и покрытый испариной и похотью.  
Он смотрел на себя самого, замерев от ужаса — и он же был там, в комнате за прозрачной стеной, переживая каждое ощущение, чувствуя жар чужого тела и огонь внутри своего.  
Он обнял губами член, твердый и жилистый.  
Он хотел впустить его в свое горло как можно глубже.  
Он пощупал языком венку, чуть пульсирующую под кожей.  
Эй, осторожнее с зубами, услышал он где-то над своей головой.  
«Дотронься до него своими сосками", — говорил Занзас, совсем как говорили в том фильме, в каком-то из фильмов, и Цуна слышал его сквозь шум в ушах, едва не теряя сознание от возбуждения.  
«Поиграй с собой", — говорили ему, и он опускал руку вниз и ласкал себя между ног.  
Он смотрел на себя и Занзаса и больше не мог терпеть.  
Цуна расстегнул брюки и сжал член в руке. Он сжимал его все сильнее, тер кожу, дергая ладонью вверх и вниз, он сполз спиной вниз по стене, потому что не мог больше стоять.  
Он не был уверен, какая из двух реальностей, что окружали его сейчас, настоящая.  
Ему и раньше доводилось видеть картины и будущего, и прошлого, они приходили не предупреждая, и чем старше он становился, тем ярче они были и уже почти не отличались от того, что он привык считать реальным. Возможно, в его голову все-таки проникли чьи-то иллюзии и поселились там навсегда, неизлечимо заразив его воображение.  
Занзас стиснул его подбородок, задрал вверх, потянул к себе — так резко и больно, что Цуна ойкнул — потом поцеловал, сминая губы. Опустил тяжелую пятерню ему на спину, уложил на кровать, почти распластывая по ней грудью и животом, заставляя приподнять бедра, податься назад — и вошел в него глубоко, до основания.  
Горячая ладонь на животе словно прожигала Цуну насквозь. Он чувствовал другую руку сзади на затылке, под кончиками волос, пальцы то сжимали шею сильнее, то чуть приотпускали, и его дыхание подчинялось этому ритму, то становясь слабее и тише, почти замирая, то раздаваясь громко, как всхлип.  
Занзас произнес что-то, смыкая зубы на его спине чуть пониже лопатки. Цуна не расслышал, что именно. Кажется, это было что-то про босса Вонголы.  
Он видел, как движутся его собственные бедра, слишком бледные, почти белые, и не мог оторвать взгляда. Он жадно следил за тем, как появляется и исчезает между ними темный налитой член.  
Жар в его теле стал совершенно невыносимым, еще немного, и оно загорелось бы изнутри, он действовал не думая, подчиняясь инстинкту: опустил руку ниже между своих широко расставленных ног, надавил, не обращая внимания на боль, проникая в себя сразу тремя пальцами, он знал лишь примерно, что надо делать, но его руки были гораздо увереннее, чем сознание — интуиция Вонголы, сказал бы Реборн, — и наконец взорвался в оргазме. Теперь он больше ничего не видел, кроме алых, рыжих и золотых всполохов, он плавился в этом огне и растворялся в нем, как металл при алхимической реакции. Видение померкло, оставив после себя легкий золотистый контур на внутренней стороне век.  
Цуна закрыл глаза, судорожно выдохнул и свалился без сил на каменный пол.

Очнулся он, почувствовав знакомую тяжесть на плече. Потом на груди. И снова на плече.  
— Цуна. Цуна. Цу-на! — этот звонкий голос невозможно было не узнать.  
— Реборн, — пробормотал Цуна, с трудом открывая глаза и инстинктивно отмахиваясь. — Перестань по мне скакать.  
— Вставай. Вставай. Вста-вай, бесполезный Десятый босс, — теперь Реборн подпрыгнул у него на животе, и Цуна чуть не захлебнулся воздухом. — Нечего валяться на полу, здесь сыро, ты простудишься. Если уже не простудился.  
Цуна резко сел и помотал головой — и тут же сдавил виски пальцами. Головая была тяжелой и пустой, и тихий голос Реборна грохотал внутри нее, как громкоговоритель.  
Цуна шмыгнул носом.  
— Точно, — сказал он. — Я же заблудился.  
— В собственном доме. Бесполезный Цуна, — предсказуемо пропел Реборн.  
Цуна мрачно взглянул на него.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты здесь ни при чем?  
Реборн уселся на его плече, вцепившись в прядь волос.  
— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил он. — Хотя мое участие было минимальным. Разве что это я отправил их всех на праздник. Сказал, что тебе необходимо пройти еще одно испытание. В полном одиночестве.  
— Что?! Какое еще испытание? Зачем?  
— Я же говорил, ты нестабилен. У тебя переходный возраст. Буйство гормонов, — Реборн не удержался от усмешки.  
— Что-то поздновато, — заметил Цуна.  
— Да ты никогда и не ставил рекордов в развитии. Влюбом случае, я не был уверен, что ты готов вступить во владение этим домом.  
— Можно подумать, я этого хотел.  
— Сколько лет еще ты собираешься спорить о том же самом, а, Цуна?  
Цуна демонстративно отвернулся. На Реборна, как обычно, это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
— Ты жив и здоров, значит, все в порядке. Ты прошел последнее испытание и теперь ты настоящий, истинный босс Вонголы.  
Подробности испытания немедленно всплыли перед глазами. Цуна отвернулся еще сильне, так, что шея чуть хрустнула.  
— У тебя штаны не застегнуты, — безмятежно сообщил Реборн. Цуна так и подскочил на месте, а Реборн едва не свалился с его плеча, но вовремя ухватился за рубашку и сразу же залез обратно.  
— Женщина... — вспомнил Цуна. — Здесь была женщина, она приехала на машине и...  
Он был счастлив, что в коридоре темно, и Реборн не может увидеть сейчас его красное и пристыженное лицо.  
— Женщина? — переспросил Реборн. — А, точно. Это не женщина, а босс семьи Каприола. Она приезжала, чтобы договориться о поддержке. Вария поможет ей урегулировать один маленький конфликт. К вящей выгоде для нас, разумеется.  
— Но я видел, — запротестовал Цуна, — видел, как она и Занзас...  
Даже в темноте он почувствовал острый, пронизывающий взгляд Реборна — наткнулся на него, как на острый предмет, и предпочел сбиться и замолчать.  
— Что бы ты ни увидел в этом подземелье, Цуна, — сказал Реборн. — Это не видение и не фантазия...  
Цуна шумно выдохнул.  
— ... а будущее. Точнее, возможное будущее. Одна из вероятностей. Она может быть не единственной, но вполне достижимой. Но только от тебя зависит твой дальнейший выбор.  
В любом случае, — добавил он, скептически разглядывая Цуну, — он явно принял тебя. Познакомился с тобой и принял. Поздравляю.  
— Он? — растерянно повторил Цуна. — Что ты такое гово...  
— Явно не то, о чем ты подумал, — Реборн засмеялся. — Особняк Вонголы. Я говорю о нем. Ты думаешь, что заблудился в доме случайно? Хотя от тебя вполне можно такого ожидать. Но не в этом случае. Дом мог уничтожить и раздавить тебя в любое мгновение, но судя по твоему виду, — Реборн издал смешок, похожий на кошачий чих, — он не просто решил, что ты подходишь, но даже указал тебе путь.  
Цуна уставился на него потрясенно.  
— Он?.. Дом?!  
— У этих стен, — объяснил Реборн, — есть не только уши, но и голоса. И они укажут тебе ту дорогу, которую они для тебя выбрали. Точно так же, как много лет назад они впустили Занзаса в библиотеку через тайный ход. Они меняют естественный ход событий. Они решают, достоин ли ты наследства... и чего ты вообще достоин.  
— Дом? — еще раз повторил Цуна. — Живой?  
Реборн кивнул.  
— Не просто живой. Он вступает в связь со своим хозяином и питает его своей силой. Чем ближе к центру и чем ниже под землю, тем мощнее будут твои способности. Неслучайно дон Тимотео одолел Занзаса именно там, — Реборн указал пальцем вниз. — Заманив туда, где у него было очевидное преимущество.  
— Ты так говоришь, — пробормотал Цуна, — словно внизу под нами вход в ад.  
— Не вход, а портал, — поправил Реборн. Глаза его смеялись, но говорил он серьезно.  
— Семь уровней подземелий, Цуна. Цифра "семь" ведь тебя уже не удивляет, после того, что ты узнал во время истории с Бьякураном? Чем сильнее твоя связь с этим домом, тем острее твоя интуиция, тем ярче картины будущего, еще немного, и ты не сможешь отличить их от реальности.  
— Я и так уже почти не отличаю, — пробормотал Цуна.  
— Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал.  
— Ты мог раньше рассказать мне обо всем.  
— Тогда бы ты отказался вступать во владение. А теперь уже не сможешь отказаться. После того, как подписал бумагу... помнишь, как это было? Неделю назад?  
— Кровь, — шепотом вспомнил Цуна. — Кровь и пламя.  
— Кровь, и пламя, и пепел от сгоревшего экземпляра контракта, рассыпанный в центре гостиной. Ты думал, это просто вонгольский ритуал? Ты вступил в права владения, и теперь Вонгола часть тебя, а ты часть ее, а твои хранители еще и хранители этой тайны.  
— Девятый, — жалобно сказал Цуна, — и зачем только Девятый... А Занзас, — спохватился он. — Занзас знает?  
Реборн фыркнул.  
— Конечно, знает. Он же здесь вырос. Нет ничего, чего он не знал бы об этом доме. И контракт подписан вами обоими.  
Цуна затаил дыхание.  
Реборн усмехнулся.  
— Думаешь, — он приподнял бровь, — ты один видел то, что видел?  
Цуна отступил на шаг и впечатался спиной в стену. Ему хотелось продавить ее собой и спрятаться внутри камня, среди скрытых механизмов-убийц.  
— Думаешь, — продолжал Реборн, — Девятый отдал ему половину особняка из чувства вины? Он не был настолько сентиментален.  
У Савады Цунаеши больше не оставалось слов, поэтому он закрыл лицо руками.  
— Эта земля дает нам силы и направляет нас, — услышал он торжественное заключение Реборна. — Она наш закон. Мафия родилась на этой земле. Этот дом — средоточие ее силы. Истинная колыбель Вонголы, Цуна.

Fin


End file.
